The Dimension Jumper
by ACSkywalker
Summary: Artemis has done one of the greatest sins. He killed someone to save the one he loved above all else. However not all is exactly as is seems. The day after Artemis is banished from the Lower Elements he vanishes without a trace. Along with his adoptive older brother Matthew Fowl. Five ears later someone is stalking Holly. Someone not of her world or even universe.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Goodbye Holly." said Artemis with one last glance over his shoulder as he walked into the shuttle. He looked at the one person he had finally fallen for and would now never see again.

"Artemis I..." started Holly, with tears streaming down her face, but the shuttle door had closed already, hiding the fact that she failed to notice a tear trailing from Artemis' eye.

Tara: Thirty Minutes Later.

Artemis was escorted out of the port by a squad of LEPrecon officers into the middle of a farm. He looked up at the sky and took a deep breath. Then he started walking past some cows and onto a dirt road leading out of the farm. As he reached the tar road it started to rain. As he walked, he pulled up the collar on his suit jacket.

"I wish I'd brought my phone with me." Artemis muttered to himself. Then he heard a car approaching from behind.

"Oi! Arty, where are you going?" shouted a voice coming from the car. It appeared to be an old, slightly beaten BMW 3 series. Artemis turned around to see a guy with long, extremely messy, black and brown hair. It partially fell over a long scar next to his right eye and-from what Artemis could see-an open leather jacket over a grey hoody.

"Matt? You're home?" asked Artemis, a look of surprise on his face.

"On my way there now. Want a lift there? Wait, never mind; you have no choice, get in the car." He ordered.

"Yes, brother." Artemis responded, climbing into the car.

"Mind my guitar and katana."

"Why do you have this stuff in your car?"

"Didn't mum and dad tell you? I've been visiting them to help look after Becket and Myles. Oh yeah! How's your girlfriend, whatsaname...Hally no, Holly that's it, Holly! How is she?"

Artemis just looked at him with a sad look for a moment. Then his brain finally truly processed what his brother had said, "How do you know about Holly?"

"I met her. Well saw her, I met Mulch though. I love that guy; he's almost as weird as Ludaquis. Eats eight times more though. I'll tell you the whole story one day. Not now, you seem to be in shock."

"I need to escape, AC I need to get away from Ireland; please don't ask why. Do you know anywhere I can go?"

"You could come with me to Japan and possibly America. Are you going to bring Butler?"

"No. I need some time to myself. Alone." Artemis looked away.

"Why don't you take a different last name while you're away. You could start over unless you are visiting home."

"That might be a good idea, but I think I'm going to completely disappear."

"That's fine. But you have to at least say goodbye to the rest of the family."

"Thats fine. I have to collect a few things from home anyway. However, I cant tell anyone where exactly I''m going."

"Thats fine." said Matt as they pulled into the Fowl Manor grounds, "Go say hi to mum and the rest. I need to get my stuff out the car."

Artemis nodded and walked into the main house. As soon as Matt saw his brother close the door, he did something which if observed would appear exceedingly odd. He started talking into his watch-which projected the hologram of a youthful looking white haired man. Observers would have seen him talk to the image for about a minute then touched a button and the image disappeared. He then grabbed his suitcase and walked into the house. "Hello all. I'm home!"

"Matthew!" Shouted Angeline Fowl running towards her son with her arms wide before glomping her son.

"Hi, mum. I missed you too. Where is dad?"

"He's with the twins and Juliet in the kitchen."

"And Arty?"

"He went up to his room. What happened to him? Do you know?"

"I think so." He replied with a sigh.

"Could you please talk to him?" Angeline requested.

"I think he'll talk to you when he's ready. I'm going to go say hi to dad and the twins."

Artemis had just finished packing when he spoke: "Butler I need some advice." addressing the large man who had just walked into the room.

"You can ask me everything."

"I've...Holly...Holly and I..." He started before choking up.

"Artemis, take your time."

"Butler, I've been forbidden from ever seeing Holly again." Artemis actually shocked Butler by crying. "I'm never going to see her again. Butler I... I killed to protect her!"

"What do you mean Artemis?"

"I... I killed someone with my own two hands. Watched the life fade from his eyes. All to protect her."

"ARTEMIS!" shouted a voice outside the room. As Artemis heard this voice he looked up and wiped the tears from his face.

"Butler this is strictly between us. Please do not tell anyone about this. I'm leaving with Matt when he leaves to go to Japan in a week."

"Understood. When do I start packing?"

Artemis looked at Butler with sad resignation in his eyes, "Not this time, old friend. I'm going alone. I'm going to attempt to live a normal civilian life, or perhaps follow Matt's advice on what to do with my life. We are leaving tomorrow morning, before everyone else wakes up. You know how Matt hates goodbyes."

"Yes. Artemis I understand you want to strike out on your own but promise me that if you won't let me come with you at least allow Matt to give you some form of combat training."

"I'll ask for self defense nothing, more." He quickly resigned.

The next day, at roughly three in the morning, Artemis and Matt left like thieves in the night. Matt only left a goodbye note, nothing more.

* * *

**Okay this is a test chapter to see what people think of this story. Depending on how well its received will affect how fast I update. Please review I like to know what readers think I can do to improve on this story.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

_Artemis stared at the blood covering his hand and the gun in his hand. Below him there was a body with a gaping hole it its head. He turned and saw Holly lying on the floor just behind the corpse. Then he threw up, narrowly missing his torn cloths and the body. He stumbled forward towards Holly , but every step he took towards her seemed to take him further away from her. Soon he started to run towards Holly faster and faster._

"HOLLY!" Artemis shouted as he woke. He looked around in slight confusion for a moment before remembering that he was in his apartment in the new district of Hub. Eight years since he left home with Matt, four years since he left earth, his earth. He was now on a planet his brother had helped build. Interestingly he was now so far away from home it was almost impossible to get home without the correct abilities or technology. Artemis stood up and walked to the window and looked out of his small tenth floor apartment out at the giant city sprawling out in front of him. Interestingly he could see barely anything as the buildings in front of him where much taller or rather extended far above his vantage point. He sighed then turned and walked back to his desk and his computer and the beeping sound of a message. He walked over and tapped a key on the keyboard and hologram of his brother appeared.

"Artemis, the fairies of your world found one of the widows to their parallel universes."

"Who found it?"

"Foaly. However I did have Gin go and talk to him."

"How did that go?"

"Not particularly well. Gin went to the day you left. The day you were banished."

"What? Why?"

"That was completely coincidental."

"Then why are you telling me? I told you the I will only go back for visits to family and..."

"Holly's gone missing."

"What? When?" Artemis almost shouted with panic in his voice.

"For the people back in your world it was five years after you left. So three years ago. Around the time the three rogues were caught. I think there were more of them."

"How many more?"

"Five or six humanoid, two unknowns."

"Send anyone after them? Do you think they hid in my world?"

"I'm almost certain, however I can't help you a lot with this as I have other business and worlds I have to deal with plus I am still trying to fix all the bureaucratic crap that is now controlling the planet since my 'accident' . And no one was sent to investigate as that's what you're doing." said Matt with a slightly irritated voice.

"The Governor still refusing to believe you are the same person he saw as a child building this planet with Aaron?"

"No he believes me now. The problem is that he seems to have been a figure head now the council want me to leave. Anyway if you need help ask Gin or Itachi. Oh and Jace wanted to see you about your weapon."

"Fine I'll go see him. Tell him to meet me by the Bergian restaurant."

"Will do." As Matt said this he waved his hand at the hologram and disappeared.

Artemis sighed and stood up and walked to his cupboard. The cloths in his cupboard where mostly things he thought he would never have to wear eight years ago. He chose one of the closest things to what he used to wear. Which in this case happened to be a long brown coat, a worn travel jacket and some slacks. Artemis the walked to his bathroom to get a pony for his long currently un-neat long hair. "Time to go home."

**Eight years ago the day Artemis was banished.**

Foaly had just walked back into his office and was thinking about Artemis's banishment. He was so deep in thought that he missed the hooded figure standing in the corner. It wasn't until the figure started talking that Foaly registered that he wasn't alone in his office.

"This is some pretty cool tech. Is it all ya work?" Foal turned rather sharply to see a figure too tall to belong to any of the families of the people.

"Who are you?" said Foaly slowly backing towards one of his many safety remotes. After tapping one of the keys for the plasma floor, unfortunately for Foaly nothing happened.

"I'm a messenger. Don't bother with the remotes my partner disabled them. I'm only here to deliver a message." said the strange man stepping forward and removing his hood revealing long white hair and eye's that appeared to be closed. However the thing about the man that unnerved Foaly the most was the fact that he appeared to be constantly smiling. Then Foaly noticed the small sword on his hip.

"How did you get in here?" When Foaly asked this the man's grin seemed to grow larger.

"Now, now Foaly, I can't tell you the tricks of our kind. I'm only here to tell you a message from our Captain. Don't open the window otherwise they will follow."

"Who will follow?" As Foaly asked this he heard someone coming through the tech room.

"Well it seems times up Itachi its time to go. Foaly remember this if you open the window you will need the help of a Jumper." said the man as another hooded man walked through the door.

"Gin we need to finish this up my illusion is going to were off in a minuet."

"Shame it was fun talking to a Foaly outside of war. See ya Foaly!" said the now identified Gin said this both he and his partner disappeared both in very different ways. Gin erupted into flames and vanished wile his partner broke up into a murder of crows.

**Five years later **

Foaly is now insanely paranoid. Ever since the two people had appeared in his office and on that same day lead the entire Low Element police on a complete random goose chase chasing a lifelike illusion. What really scared Foaly was that both of the two who appeared in the middle of police plaza that day could have killed him or even revel the existence of the people to the mud men.

"Sir?" a young officer walking through the door.

"Yes!" said Foaly jumping up and walking over to the young elfin officer.

"We found a spacial tear. Just outside Haven. A goblin was found this morning with his body 'torn' in half. The only reason we know about the tear is that those that found the body didn't see it until one of the tripped over his arm. When the warlocks arrived to examen the body they discovered it could only be seen if you walked at it from the right direction and the body abruptly cut off. When the body was pulled out most of the goblen's legs were missing and seemed to have been melted off. Commander Short is asking for advice on the tear."

"Acid melting?"

"Yes sir."

"Show me where it is."

"Yes sir. Follow me." The officer walked out of the office and towards a police vehicle which happened too small for Foaly. Foaly stopped and called out to the officer.

"I'll follow you from my van."

"Yes sir."

**Twenty minuets later at the site the body was found.**

"You sure took your sweet time Foaly." said a slightly irate Holly Short. Holly had recently been promoted to Commander following Trouble Kelp's appointment to the council. She also now wore her hair slightly longer than she used to with her auburn reaching just below her shoulders. 'What the hell is this thing?"

"If I'm right this is the 'window' the two people who broke in five years ago where talking about."

"You sure? What did they say about it?"

"All they said was 'Don't open the window otherwise they will follow'. I still have no idea what they meant..." as Foaly was saying this a strong hot wind blew through the tunnel. Then one of the demons on patrol did something stupid he walked up to the tear put his hand through and pulled outwards inadvertently making the tear larger.

"Sergeant stand back!" shouted Holly walking forward. Slightly startled the demon jumped back away from the window. Then everyone saw what was one the other side it was what appeared to be an abandoned prison although it looked extremely high-tech.

"A prison?"

"So it seems. I'm not sure what those two wanted or meant but what is through here?"

"You mean who?"

"Yeah. What kind of beings live through here?"

"No idea but let's try and avoid any mistakes like letting someone unwanted through. Foaly can you set up a containment field around the window?"

'I should be able to, but it might take a few hours."

"Start now then! I'll be in the transport. I need some rest after this week. The recent string of high profile thefts has left me drained and the we still haven't found the perpetrator."

"Go ahead and rest. Oh and don't forget to tell the council about this. You can't afford to get in their bad books again. A few of them still hate you for that internal investigation two years ago."

"I know, but it was worth it in the end."

"Yeah. Anyway I'll call you when I'm done Holly."

"Thanks."

**Four or five hours later.**

"Finally done. Can someone go and fetch Commander Short?" said Foaly trotting backwards away from the containment generator.

"Yes sir." said one of the junior elfin technicians running to the transport. As the technician did this Foaly ran some last second checks on the generator.

"Sir she's not here!"

"What! Do you think she went back to HQ?"

"It is a possibility. I'll finish up here then we'll head back." said Foaly picking up his tool bag and trotting back towards his van. As he started the engines he noticed something odd on the dash board. A note. A paper note. All it said was 'I've taken her'. The most freighting thing about the note that scared Foaly was the fact that the note seemed to have been written in blood.

**Twenty minuets later in Police Plaza.**

Foaly almost galloped into Police Plaza and up into the building and to Holly's office. Holly wasn't there. As he turned to leave to go and check other area's of the building he felt a strong wind blowing from Holly's office as well as a strange sound.

"She's not here Foaly they took her and we were too late." said a familiar voice from behind Foaly. Foaly turned and saw two almost human looking men standing behind Holly's desk slightly hunched over. Both where hooded.

"Who the hell are you? How the hell did you get in here?"

"The same way Gin and Itachi did when they visited. However I came to stop them taking Holly. Sadly Jace and I where far too late. I need your help to find her though." said Artemis stepping forwards removing his hood.

* * *

**Okay that's chapter one. This story is going to be a bit different from the average story and I welcome criticism so long as it is constructive criticism. Read and review and all that good stuff. ACSkywalker out. **

**PS I recently read over this chapter and found some elements that didn't fit so this is a slightly updated version. Chapter 2 should be up sometime between Sunday and Tuesday. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

At first Foaly was too shocked to see Artemis to react and stood gaping at his old friend. As he stared he took in the changes to Artemis' appearance. He was now defiantly too tall to pass as a fairy now. The other two things that Foaly noticed was that Artemis now had long hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and that he had what looked like a Japanese katana strapped to his hip slanted so that Foaly couldn't see it's length this wasn't helped by the long black coat Artemis wore and hid most of the sword. Then his mind re-asserted it's self and processed what Artemis had said.

"Are you saying that the two who came and warned us against the portal the one's who took Holly?"

"No, they are allies they were trying to prevent this entire situation. Where is the portal?"

"In one of the side tunnel's leading out of Haven. We set up a quarantine around the area and we still have contact."

"Be thankful for that. The dimensional tear leads to one our prisons on Hub. Not our greatest or most guarded prison. It doesn't even hold our most dangerous criminals. But... Sorry Artemis what did you say his name was again?" said Jace from under the hood that hid his face. As Jace said this Foaly finally turned to look at the stranger. He was slightly taller than Artemis and was wearing a dark blue cloak with his hood still hiding his face. There was one stand out feature on the cloak. A symbol that looked scarily like the Japanese kanji for the number 4, but it was just off. Another strange thing was that his eyes were glowing electric blue from under the hood.

"Jace be polite to Foaly he is our only lead at present. Added to that we can't find Holly with out his advice. He knows this part of this world better than I do."

"I could just take that information straight from his head and we could be done here."

"True, however that might kill him. Your method can prove deadly to some you know that."

"Fine have it your way."

"Foaly take us to the site we have to close tear now, before more escape through it."

**Three hours ago with Holly**

Outside the van a shadow strode out from under the eyes of all the observers around the tear. It jumped from shadow to shadow within the shadows of those who were guarding and working on the sight. The strangest thing about the shadow was that every time it latched onto another's shadow it would always, no matter wether the host was male or not, take on the form of a well endowed female. It took the shadow five minuets to get to the transport shuttle. Once there it transformed into a hooded form that was far too tall to be any of the families of the people but shorter than any human. She looked around then ducked into the shuttle. Once inside she walked almost directly to the cockpit where Holly was sleeping in the pilots seat.

"So this is the one who he loves. I see why he would like her. This is going to be fun I like the shape of her body. Perhaps a few tweeks and it's will be perfect for me. I'll ask the Mistress if she can augment it perfectly for me." As she said that she stepped into Holly's shadow. As she did she sunk into the shadow and Holly started to convulse violently before her body relaxed and she opened her eyes, however instead of her hazel coloured eyes her eyes where now green. Bright luminescent green had replaced it.

"This is going to be fun." said the possessed Holly before fading into the surrounding shadows and re-appeared several miles away in small apartment in London. She arrived to hear someone in the shower.

"Mistress I have the girl."

"Good. I'll be out in twenty minuets."

"Mistress can you alter the body a bit please? I like this one."

"Are you sure? Doing that might weaken it a bit."

"Yes mistress I'm sure. I've been following her for months now."

"Alright then I'll do it after I've finished in the shower."

"Thank you mistress."

**Back with Artemis in the present at the sight of the Tear.**

"Wow that is a huge one Artemis." said Jace whistling. The Tear had enlarged to about five times its original size.

"Then lets close it as fast as we can. We don't have much time as it could grow about 90 times larger than this, you do remember what to do?"

"Aye. Lets do it." As Jace said this he walked to the edge of the Tear and reached out to grab the edge. As he did so his hand started to glow electric blue and he actually grabbed the edge of the tear and started to pull it across to Artemis who was doing the same thing only his hand was glowing white. It looked more like he was radiating light from his hand. The two walked to each other and when they met at the center Jace handed his half to Artemis before jumping up to the top of the tear, eight meters above the tunnel floor, and floating there. Artemis started to pinch the edges together. Starting at as high as he could reach and moving down towards the floor. Jace did the same ting from the top going down. Foaly watched in awe.

"Jace how are you staying in the air?" asked Foaly.

"Magic and some of the energy particles in the air."

"There is more to it Foaly however you can't copy it and it's against our laws to teach non Jumpers." As Artemis said this something on his wrist started to glowand play some music Foaly have never heard before. Artemis pulled up his sleeve revealing two things first was a strange tattoo on the back of his arm and the second was the glowing wrist watch. Artemis then angled his watch so that it was facing away from him and tapped a button on the side and a full sized hologram appeared, irritatingly the hologram was entirely blue colored for some reason. Of a tall man with long spiky hair. He was wearing a long cloak over a jacket with collar standing up. He was also wearing tall traveling boots and had a single strap backpack strapped over his shoulder.

"Hello Matt. Any news on the escapees?"

"Artemis I've found who the escapees were. And you are not going to like it. I'llsend you and Jace the files." Five seconds later Jace pulled out what looked an old fashioned pocket watch clicked it and a small screen appeared above the watch.

"Oh shit. Artemis don't freak out. She escaped."

"I saw." said Atremis gripping his sword's hilt with a death grip.

"Who escaped?"

"I won't say her name as that might cause Artemis to blow a fuse. But she is the one truly behind what happened five years ago."

* * *

**Sorry this was late. Last weekend I had to try and convince a friend not to kill herself. Any way there is the next chapter. Sadly this is the unbetad version. The next chapter might take a wile as I'm on holiday and don't always get enough time to write but if possible I'll try to get the next chapter up by next week Saturday. ACSkywalker out.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Her name is Esbrelle Ballard. She has a power that.. That can take over and control a person's body. However she wasn't solely responsible. She had the help of her lover Raphael Blackheart, the man who taught her every human manipulation trick she knows. Well it's more body manipulation. She was taught how to change and control a person's body. On top of that she can generate ice from anywhere on her body."

"Why is she after you and Holly?"

"Because my brother and I are the reason her lover died and she ended up in prison. I didn't realize it was this prison."

"Why is she after you in particular?"

"Because I was the one who stopped her from saving the one she loved." said Artemis with a pained voice.

"What?"

"I'm not telling you the story Foaly."

"Fair enough. Are we going to head back now?"

"No. Jace and I are going to head off and visit my family."

"How are you going to get to the surfa..." Foaly trailed off as the two Jumpers disappeared in two very different ways. Jace exploded into water and Artemis burned up and vanished into nothingness. "Oh."

**Dublin City at a safe house owned by Artemis' older brother Matthew.**

"That still feels very weird no matter how many time I do it!" exclaimed Jace as the two materialized in the middle of a small house in the middle of Dublin city.

"I understand how you feel, but I thought you would have already grow used to it. You were already a plainswalker before you found us."

"True, but turning into water and forming out of water feels extremely odd. At least you and your brother got ones that aren't that bad. Shadows and flames those are much more interesting and probably feels less weird." said Jace walking to the door to the garage upon opening the door he was met with the sight of Matt's oldish BMW. "Wow this is a good shape for a car. Shame about the dents and paint job. Well I can fix that is a second. AC has no taste in colours."

"Don't change the color please Matt loves that car. I am fairly certain he will kill you if you change the colour."

"Damn. I don't want to piss him off.I've heard the stories. Mostly of the Barrier Wars."

"I never saw him in battle myself, however I did once convince him to show me the power he used to end that war. I never want to feel the weight of that power ever again in my lifetime."

"What did he show you? Rendaringu?" As he said this Artemis nodded then stepped into the car. Jace smirked then waved his hand over the car. As Jace did this the dent's in the car vanished however Jace left the scratches in the paint work. Then Jace ducked into the drivers seat.

"Fowl manor?"

"Yes. I want to see my family before we go in search of Holly. I want to enchant the house so that no more of her servants can get in and take over the bodies of those I love."

"They can do that?"

"Yes. They use a technique called Shadow Insertion. It allows them to enter a body and take full control of a person. The problem with this is that after a certain amount of time it starts to destroy the body. It is also virtually undetectable and since the person using the technique can use the memories of the one being controlled to perfectly act as the controlled being. I'm praying that no-one has used this on Holly yet. Lucky the two of us can probably pick up any changes in thought processes or if there is a secondary consciousness in someone's head."

"I can. And I can see why that ability would be terrifying. Left here?"

"Yes."

**Half an hour later at Fowl Manor.**

"Wow. That is one big house. Why did you choose to live on a lower level apartment in the middle of downtown Hub? I'm fairly certain that AC would have allowed you to have a house to yourself or even a high end apartment."

"I wanted to earn a life like that not just get it. Added to that I wanted to live a poorer life living from day to day."

"Interesting. It looks like we've been noticed." said Jace as they pulled into the manor and saw Myles and Beckett running towards them.

"Jace do you mind skimming their minds to check for foreign consciousness'."

"Sure no probing?"

"Definitely not. Last time you did the subject went insane with the pain."

"Okay no probing." Jace then parked the car as he did so he turned and looked at the two boys. As he did so he launched a mental probe at the two boys. Interestingly the probe was visible to those who had been exposed to magic of the same kind and understood how it worked. To them it looked like a shimmering blue spear passed though the two boys then dissipated.

"Why does it always look like a spear?"

"I think it's the best shape for it. Why would you rather it was a bullet?" said Jace stepping out of the car. Artemis followed almost immediately after.

"No, but that is a rather interesting idea though. Maybe use it if you are under duress and need to do a quick probe."

"I'll keep that in mind." Artemis was cut off at this point as his twin brothers then tackle hugged him at the same time. Well Beckett tackled him and Myles walked up calmly. Beckett did two things with his hug first knocking the breath from Artemis and second knocking him to the floor.

"Hello, Brother." intoned Myles to the writhing mass on the floor. "Beckett please get off Artemis. I would like to hold an actual conversation with him."

"Heehee. Fine. Artemis did you bring anything like last time?"said Beckett climbing off his brother.

"Yes I did and this time I found you something quite amazing this time. Myles I thin you will find the gift I got for you quite fascinating."

"Did you find the parts I requested for my microscope?"

"Yes. However they do require some instruction on use. Even for someone like us. Thankfully they are of my own design so I understand how they work perfectly." Artemis said grinning to his younger brother.

**An Apartment in London**

"Is that better Melina?" said a young looking woman of average height with beach white hair and slightly accentuated figure. She looked at Holly lying in front of her then up at the cat eared girl standing next to her.

"That is perfect Mistress." said the eye-patched Melina. "You've mad her hips the perfect size ma'am, but I have to say I think you went a little over board with the boobs." At this the two looked at the boobs which had seemingly tripled in size.

"I think it suits her."

"I agree Mistress." As Melina said this she stepped into the shadow but didn't fully sink into it she only sunk up to her knees. "Do you wish to speak to her before I take over for the final time?"

"Yes please. Wake her up now I think she deserves to know why we are going to make her die slowly and painfully." said Esbrelle with a kind almost sad voice.

"Yes Mistress." Milena then closed her one eye and the shadow's around Holly turned into tentacle like tendrils. The tendrils moved over Holly's body before moving over her eyes and waking her.

"Where am I?" said Holly instantly trying and failing to stand up. She was held down by the shadow tendrils. That's when she fully awoke. "Who the hell are you people!"

* * *

**This is a reissue of chapter three. Sorry I didn't fix the formatting earlier. Since I have this chance for those who really want to know what the Jumpers are there are a lot of hints in each chapter, however I'm only going to fully explain what they actually are a bit later in the story. I want there to still be a bit of mystery surrounding the Jumpers and who they actually are for now.**

**ACSkywalker out.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Miss Holly Short you are in my apartment in London. Before you think about using your equipment know this. First we will kill anyone who comes looking for you and secondly we have removed the tracker layer on all your equipment until needed for our purposes. Lastly Milena here is going to be using your body to kill Artemis Fowl."

"What? That's impossible there is no way she can control me! She looks like a genetically engineered cat."

"She is a Marakeet. From the planet Eradon. She and three of her sisters work for me as my loyal servants. She will also posses your body until you turn to dust. You may also notice a few changes to your body." As Esbrelle told her this Holly looked down at herself.

"What did you d..." Holly was stopped from asking her question when Esbrelle lifted her hand and tapped her index finger and thumb together.

"Like that and I can completely control your entire body now how ever for now I'm going to have Milena take over your body to build up muscle memory for the correct type of combat for killing the man you love."

"I don't lo..."

"Milena looked through your memories when she was bringing your body here. You still have feelings for that man."

"Man? He should still be a teenage boy."

"Time travel does strange things to a person. It seems that it has been three years for you. Unlike for Artemis to whom it has been five years. He has been very busy training to be able to protect this world and you in particular. And one last thing I am the reason Artemis was forced to kill that officer. We only wanted them to get us more servants so we could build our own world, but we broke an interdimentional law created by those damned Jumpers. Artemis and his bloody brother killed my lover. Or to be precise AC kill my lover heartlessly by decapitating him. Wile Artemis stopped me from saving him and forced me to watch."

"What? Why would he do that and who the hell is AC? "

"Your time Holly Short, is up. Milena take her body and begin the training process. I will send you and your siblings to go and take the rest of Artemis' family."

"Yes Mistress." Milena then fully vanished into Holly's shadow. However unlike last time Holly fought against Milena and she started to thrash about trying to dislodge Milena from her and stop her from taking over her mind.

"Why... Why me?" Was the last thing Holly said before Milena took complete control of her body and mind.

"When should I leave Mistress?"

"Leave as soon as your sisters arrive."

"Yes Mistress. They will arrive in two days."

"Good. In the mean time train that body."

"Yes Mistress."

**Back at Fowl Manor**

After the attack by Beckett the Fowl twins, Artemis and Jace have moved inside and greeted Artemis parents and Juliet who was acting as the twins bodyguard. However they had yet to meet or see Butler. That's when they discovered an unexpected guest. But not though normal means such spotting him or walking into him. No they smelt him.

"Mulch? What are you doing here?" said Artemis carefully walking up to the glutinous dwarf.

"Huh? Arty? When did you get here?"

"Answer my question and I shall answer yours."

"I'm here to visit Butler."

"And raid our fridge. I arrived twenty minutes ago. Do you know where Butler is?"

"He's *munch* in the dojo." said Mulch through a bite he took out of a roast chicken.

"Thank you Mulch. Also how are you here without Beckett and Myles knowing about you or seeing you?"

"You mean the twins? We hang out all the time. Well Beckett and me. Myles is usually off doing his experiments."

"That should be Beckett and I. The whole family knows about you?"

"Yup. You should go and see Butler though. He's really missed ya."

"I'm going." said Artemis walking out of the kitchen towards the family dojo and shooting range.

"How long have you known Atremis, Mulch was it?"

"Seven or eight years."

"Know him well?"

"Kinda."

"Should I go with him to talk to Butler?"

"Nah. I think those two need to talk for a bit."

**At the Fowl Manor Dojo**

Artemis stood outside the door to the family dojo. Inside he could hear Butler practicing his martial arts. "He is going to kill me." Artemis muttered to himself before he opened the door. The first thing he saw was Butler beating the crap out of a training dummy.

"Hello old friend." Butler stopped midway through a kick aimed at the dummy's head.

"Artemis? Is that really you?"

"Yes old friend. It is really me."

"What happened to you? Where did you go? Lastly why the hell do you have a sword?"

"The questions are too fast. I will answer them as best I can. Some of the information you are asking for I cannot give you. I grew up old friend. I learnt how to defend myself and others. I... I went extremely far from here. The sword is part of the abilities I gained when traveling and since coming back I've gained the magic of the demons of this world." said Artemis walking into the dojo. As he did white sparks started playing around his fingers.

"How did you get that?"

"It's a built in trait of the Jumpers."

"The what?"

"What I am and who I now work for."

"How are they both? And since when did you work for anyone?"

"I only recently discovered that I'm a Jumper. Currently I am still helping to create the Jumper Core."

"I see." said Butler looking completely confused.

"Don't worry about it Butler, however Matt asked if I could continue practicing my combat skills against you."

"What combat skills?"

"The ones that I have spent the last five years training and honing to perfection or at least I am trying to. However it is not easy as the man who was training me was Spartan in his methods. He isn't even close to satisfied with my progress."

"I see. Artemis are you sure you want to try and fight me?"

"Yes."

"If we are going to fight I would like to know what style and if you use weapons." said Butler pointing at the sword at Artemis' side.

"I can only use two weapons and three different types of martial arts, but if we do train we will train without the use of weapons. My weapons training is completely different and Matt refuses to allow me to train those without him."

"Why?"

"Because the only weapon I can train with is this sword." said Artemis pulling the sword out off his belt and held it up sheath and all. He then placed it on a table close to the shooting range. "This blade is the only weapon I will ever be able to fight with ever." Artemis then continued to walk towards Butler.

"Are you going to wear that to training?"

"Yes. Now let's fight." As Artemis said this he slid his body into a stance unfamiliar to Butler. Butler then slipped into his own fighting stance across from Artemis. Both men stood facing each other, analyzing each others stances and looking for any openings. Suddenly almost unexpectedly Butler surged forwards, his huge bulk moving almost unnaturally fast, and struck at Artemis' chest. Butler was met with a surprise when instead of hitting Artemis as he thought he would instead his fist was gently pushed aside by Artemis who had twisted his body out of the way in fluid very graceful way. As he did so he also pushed Butler forwards, however because Butler was much heavier than Artemis and had enough experience to counter the trick didn't work as intended and Butler only took two steps past Artemis before turning around and using a roundhouse kick aimed at Artemis' head, which Artemis then ducked under. That's when Artemis did the most unexpected move yet, he kicked the underside of Butler's leg. Scarily the attack did what Artemis intended and managed to knock Butler off his feet and flat onto his back.

"Who taught you to move like that? How did you even mange to use the correct amount of strength to knock me over in that way?"

"It was one of the main teachings of this style of fighting. To over balance and render almost helpless especially if surrounded with allies or if you carry a weapon."

"Interesting. You said you know three ways of hand to hand combat?"

"Yes, but the other two are deadly no matter what I try. Which is infuriating because it means that I have a very limited amount people I can spar against."

"ARTEMIS!"

"Yes Jace. What do you want?"

"Your mother is calling you for a family lunch and I think Mulch wants to try eating an entire cow. Also Juliet cooked and from what I heard she is a fantastic cook!"

"What do you say old friend?"

"Sounds like good idea." Artemis looked at his old bodyguard. Then the two walked out of the dojo.

"I wonder what she cooked for lunch today."

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. The support has been fantastic compared to what I thought it would be.**

**To those who are curious about the Jumpers there are several hints in this chapter about who they actually are. Three of the characters in this story are hints in and of them selves. Jace being the biggest. For those that are interested his full name is Jace Beleren. That is the only hint that I will give in an authors note.**

**ACSkywalker out!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

In midtown London, in a recently acquired luxury apartment.

"Is the body ready for live combat testing yet Milena?"

"Yes, but she keeps fighting against my control. Thankfully Mistress I am starting to suppress her better."

"How long until you have complete control?"

"About three weeks. Well three weeks until I have complete control without her trying to fight back. I do have enough control however to perform the task you requested."

"Good. When are you going to leave Melina?"

"I will leave immediately."

"Rest first. Leave in the morning and try and arrive at the house and try to arrive before the family is completely awake." Esbrelle walked to the large window overlooking Canary Warf. As she stood looking out it started to rain, slowly and gradually.

"Yes Mistress."

"This world is so different from our home and yet, and yet I feel like I was born here. Do you ever feel that way Milena?"

"No, Mistress. Mistress if you will excuse me may I go and rest in the sauna?"

"You are dismissed and have permission to use what you wish. On condition that you use Holly's body. Also make sure you don't forget to put in the contacts we don't want anyone to know you have taken over Holly's body."

"Yes Mistress." said Milena bowed then made a movement with her hands that if you didn't know what she was doing would be strange. As soon as she had finished the sequence she vanished.

"Everything seems to be falling into place." Esbrelle said softly to herself. Then she looked up and a single tear fell from her left eye. "I'll see you soon my love."

**3:22 just outside the walls of Fowl Manor**

Three female figures could be made out, if just barley, the only visible thing that differentiated one of the figures was her hight. She was visibly shorter than the other two and unlike the other two her ears seemed to be extending out slightly beyond the back of her head.

"Silica, Lilyana did you receive your orders from the Mistress, or did she tell you I am to fill you in?"

"She said you would tell us all we need to know." said the sisters in sync.

"First we are to take Artemis' brothers or mother and father. Our Mistress did seem a lot more interested in the mother than the brothers. Second is to test this body in combat against Artemis' old bodyguard the man he calls Butler. You two are to direct him towards me and stop anyone from interfering in the fight. Lastly and most importantly you are to call me Holly for this entire mission. Starting once we enter the Manor."

"Understood Milena." At this the three sisters walked to the walls. They then did something unexpected, then run straight up the wall. When they got to the top of the wall they spilt up, but not quite how you would expect Silica followed Milena in the possessed body of Holly wile Lilyana ran off in the opposite direction. Milena and Silica headed towards the small side house where the two Butlers where said to live. Liyana headed towards the main house. However instead of finding the two Butlers Silica and the possessed Holly ran into someone unexpected and unwanted. Instead they found Jace standing outside the house, he was walking directly towards them.

"I don't think you two are meant to be here, and considering you didn't set off the security systems it would seem that either you are LEP or you are like Artemis and I."

"Holly are you going to deal with him or must I?"

"I will try. Considering he seems to be a Jumper, he would be good for testing my new power."

"Holly? Damn, Artemis isn't going to take this well. What made you decide to help the escapees?"

"Esbrelle showed me what Artemis did to the one she loved more than the universe its self. He forced her to watch him get killed!"

"Then you saw a twisted version of what happened! But talking won't do shit to change your mind, since you have already have another inside your head." said Jace tapping the side of his hooded head.

"How the hell do you know that?!"

"Its... Lets call it a gift. It would be unbelievably stupid to tell you all my tricks before or even during a fight." Jace then made a fist with his left hand which started to glow a bright electric blue. "This mission is going to be over faster than I thought it would be." Jace then vanished and reappeared behind Holly, as he reappeared he jabbed his fist at the back of Holly's head. To his surprise Holly ducked under his punch, in his surprise he over extended his arm. Holly saw this and took advantage by grabbing his arm and throwing him over her shoulder. As Jace landed he managed to roll backwards away from the reach of the possessed Holly. "Okay this isn't going to be nearly as easy as I thought it would be."

"You are good but not good enough to outright beat me." That was when Holly did something unexpected, she used the same technique that Jace had just used to get behind her to get to Jace whereupon she uppercutted him with enough strength to actually send him flying about eight meters backwards through the air. He was also half flipped over, he recovered from this by performing a hand spring and landing back on his feet.

"Ow, that hurt like a bitch! It seems I'm gonna have to actually fight using more than mental probes. I hate that shit. Here goes." Something changed with Jace, his hands became coated in what looked like blue steel. At this point Jace pulled something out of his pocket then threw it at Holly. She easily dodged the object which fell behind her. Interestingly as she dodged the first projectile Jace threw several more out in random directions. Then Jace looked at Holly and grinned, "Lets dance." said Jace then he vanished in an electric blue flash.

**At the same time in the middle of Haven**

Foaly was dealing with a different crisis completely unaware that his friend was being used to fight the one person she loved, Foaly was dealing with the council about Holly's disappearance. He was standing before the council extremely frustrated because the three people sitting in front of him were refusing to listen to him.

"I beg you please listen to me! Holly has been taken!"

"What evidence do you have of this Foaly? This isn't the first time she has disappeared. Are you forgetting the incident last year when she left to go on holiday without telling anyone?"

"You were completely overworking her! Trouble please listen!"

"Foaly I'm on your side, but I'm only one vote. You need to convince these old idiots." At this the rest of the council sent Trouble a withering glare which he completely ignored.

"Be that as it is we still can't believe that Commander Holly Short was taken against her will. As for the story you told on how she was taken, it is completely unbelievable. How would you even know that unless you have someone tell you the methods or you were the one who took her!"

"Then why the blazes would I come before the council asking for help finding her if I took her!" Foaly all but shouted at the council.

"Artemis and Jace told him about what happened." said a voice from behind Foaly.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Itachi and I'm here to deliver a message and a request."

* * *

**Finally I finished chapter 5. I kinda feel like the story is getting slightly confused. However it should straighten it's self out next chapter and I'm also going to finally explain, if only half, what the Jumpers actually are. Also from this chapter on there will be some minor swearing and some extreme gore, but not exactly for the reasons you would expect.**

**ACSkywalker out.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Itachi walked out of the shadows behind Foaly. As he did so about three dozen LEP officers rushed in behind him. The officers all surrounded Itachi Interestingly they used a crescent shaped formation with the only path that Itachi could follow being back out the same door he had appeared to enter from.

"Is this how you treat guests? Now I can see why the Captain calls you a paranoid people. I'm not from this planet, I know you won't believe me on this information. I do, however have proof of my claim. For instance observe my eyes." as Itachi said this he removed his hood reveling crimson eyes with odd black tri-pronged shapes extending from the pupal. His face looked young with the exception of two deep creases running under his eyes. His face was framed by long black hair which was mostly pulled back into a ponytail.

"What are you?"

"I'm a Jumper. We are a inter-dimensional race of travelers. I am an envoy from one of our planetary leaders. Our home is in a one of the billions of parallel worlds to this one. From this point I'm going to assume you have all have some grasp of Quantum Physics. If you don't understand ask Foaly later on I don't have time to explain everything. I am actually technically human, but..." Itachi was cut off halfway through his sentence when there was a tall, but oddly thin flair of silver flame and a man, with silver colour hair, eyes that appeared to be closed and a almost creepy smile, materialized out of the fire.

"Itachi we have a bit of a problem back on Hub."

"What happened?"

"Aaron instigated a revolt against the council and the other Four Captains. All level 6 and above jumpers are to return home. We.." As Gin was concluding his explanation a sound came from his inner pocket in his coat that could only be described as a ringtone. Gin then reached into his coat and pulled out a small round device that seemed to be playing some old school rock. He touched a button on the side then threw the device to the floor. As it landed a figure flickered into existence above the device. All the fairies watching stepped back. One of the reasons being that once the image had fully formed the scene that horrified all the fairies watching. What they saw was a battlefield. Littered with the bodies of the dead, well from the body on the floor that was missing its lower half. The main figure in the holo image seemed to be fighting for his life.

"Who and what is that?"

"I'm their Captain councilor." said the figure who then ducked under a what looked a concentrated energy blast. He retaliated slashing with the giant sword in his hand which released a crescent blast. "Gin, Itachi Don't come back here! GET TO THAT FORWARD POSITION! I need you two to go to Fowl, Fuck off" as the Jumper said the last part he bent backwards under a punch aimed at his head as he did so he kicked the attacker chest and sent him flying, "Manor Artemis and Jace should be under attack right now. Go..." the Captain was forced to stop speaking as he was attacked by five others only one of whom actually looked human. He then continued to speak wile dodging various different kinds of limbs. "Go help those two defend Artemis', and my own home." Then the image flickered and vanished.

"AC's insane. Gin we need to go back and help him!"

"You heard the Cap. We ain't got much choice." Gin replied putting his hand on his friend's shoulder. Then the two vanished without a sound without even any movement.

**Fowl Manor back with Jace**

"Fuck!" Jace swore as the possessed Holly and Silica double teamed him. Luckily Jace used one of his inbuilt abilities and the two passed right through him like he was a ghost. As they passed through him Jace was already moving back on the offensive. Once the two had passed through him he grabbed their legs and threw them to opposite ends of the drive.

"You've gotten bolder Jace Beleren actually fighting ba..." Silica trailed off noticing someone new standing next to her.

"Hello there." said Gin leaning over and waving. Silica jumped as far a way from Gin as she could. "Well it would seem you've heard of me or more lightly seen me before going by the scare you seem to have had by seeing me."

"We were warned against fighting you Gin Ichimaru or your partner Itachi Uchiha."

"Itachi too. I can see why he would scare you." At that point the west wing exploded and Liyana was blasted out.

"It seems Itachi was too late to stop Artemis trying to kill her."

"There was a third one? Fuck no wonder they seemed so familiar. The Marakeet triplets!"

"I know that."

**Twenty minutes earlier with Artemis**

Artemis wasn't sleeping well he was stuck in his memories and always the same one, but usually the dream cut off. Not tonight though this time was worse than it had been before because this time it was almost the full memory with a few changes. This time it was a full nightmare.

_Artemis ran as fast as he could towards the room Holly was standing in the shadow creatures still chasing him. Then the scene shifted and the dark skinned elf was standing over Holly holding a her buzz baton and a knife. Holly's entire body had fading blue sparks playing over it and her uniform was torn all over. The elf dropped the buzz baton and reached down to lift Holly by her hair he turned to face Artemis then he plunged the dagger into Holly's neck._

Then Artemis woke up in a cold sweat, "HOLLY!" Then he looked around his room and re-assured himself that Holly wasn't dead. Then he got up and walked out of his room wearing only his traveling pants. The other thing he did as he walked out of his room was pick up his sword still sheathed out of habit. He then walked to the bathroom, placed his sword next the sink the started to run the cold tap with he then splashed his face with the running water. Looking into the mirror Artemis could see the dark rings under his eye's were starting to get larger and more pronounced.

"_Artemis we need to talk."_

_"_Maindo hanshu_ what should I do. How do I stop the dreams?"_

_"You already know how, you need to find her."_

"_I don't even know where to start looking."_

_"You do. On top of that I think... Artemis someone is in the house. Someone I've never felt before. I think we have an intruder!" _At this Artemis grabbed his sword and walked out, however the way that he walked erased any sound that his footsteps would make. As he walked Artemis extended his consciousness trying to detect an unfamiliar presence. At first he didn't notice but then he felt it a strange presence moving up the stairs. What made it strange was it felt like Juliet Butler, but off. Not quite her almost like there were two people in her head and from what he know she didn't have a sword like his. Another strange thing was that the two minds seemed to be in conflict with each other. It was at that point Artemis hid behind a cabinet that was at the top of the stair case on the second floor and waited for the intruder to finish walking up the stairs. As she reached the top he saw Juliet Butler walk past, but her shadow looked wrong, for one thing she didn't have cats ears.

"How the hell did you get in shadow maiden?" said Artemis walking out of the shadows. As her did so he scared Juliet and she jumped. Artemis took advantage of this and drew his sword in a swift practiced motion, as he did this he reversed the motion and slammed the hilt of the sword into the sheath and muttered the words "Bend them to my will Maindo hanshu." Then the sword and its sheath was covered a whirling energy that looked like the magic of the fairies. When it vanished it revealed that Artemis was holding long staff with scythe blades on either end.

"What are you going to do with such a large weapon in this space boy?"

"What do you mean?" said Artemis pulling the staff in two. Revealing a thin chain between the two halves. Then he attacked by pushing off with his right foot and slashing upwards with the blade in his right hand. When the blade connected with Juliet's chin it didn't cut her it. What it did do however was cut the person trying to steal Juliet's body however she did have the presence of mind try and escape the body before Artemis cut her head in two with the razor sharp blade. She didn't escape unscathed though, she stepped away from Juliet, who collapsed as soon as she did, she was clutching her chin trying to stop the bleeding.

"How did you stop the body from listening to my commands?"

"So you weren't paying attention. It's in the name of this... lets call it weapon. I don't think telling you the real name would help and it would warn you of its abilities, but I will tell you it's name which should explain to you why you lost control of Juliet. Maindo hanshu which when translated means Mind Lord. Now I'm going to do what I trained for, pity I have to kill one of your kind I would rather not have to kill one of the last remaining Marakeet. However you went after those that I care about so I shall show you no mercy." said Artemis with an uncharacteristic venom in his voice.

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry this chapter took a while to get posted. I had some trouble with getting the description for the combat right.**  
**I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway Favorite and review and all that awesome stuff.**  
**ACSkywalker out!**


End file.
